Antennas are used to transmit and receive various types of radiation, including radio frequency (RF) energy such as is used in the transmission of communications and the like. A monopole antenna is an antenna having a single pole. The most common type of monopole antenna is an end driven whip antenna which operates as a quarter wave monopole. The radiation pattern generated by a monopole antenna is rather limited which in turn limits the efficiency of the antenna.
In the late nineteenth century, Heinrich Rudolph Hertz developed a dipole antenna. It includes a center driven element for transmitting and receiving radio frequency energy. Because antennas have no active components, they do not amplify RF energy or increase the overall signal levels of a radio transmission device. Rather, plane wave antennas such as dipole antennas direct or focus the radiated RF energy into a specific pattern. The dipole antenna generates an omni-directional doughnut-shaped plane wave pattern.
While monopole and dipole antennas operate satisfactorily, they are limited in the type of radiation patterns that they produce which restricts their ability to send and receive signals in all directions. The present invention was developed in order to overcome these drawbacks by providing an isotropic radiator antenna which transmits an XYZ isotropic radiator polarization type wave that has an isotropy radiation pattern.